Regresa a Mi
by Tri-Ni Sette01
Summary: Un SongFic basado en la cancion del mismo nombre, un tributo ha Sasuke y Sakura. Regresa a mi!


Un SongFic basado en la canción del mismo titulo, en honor ha Sasuke y Sakura, ubicado después de Por Las alas de un futuro.

El primero que realizo asi que creo que no es muy bueno, que lo disfruten.

* * *

**"****Unbreak**** My Heart"**

**(Regresa A Mi)**  
**IL DIVO **

_No me abandones as__í__  
hablando s__ó__lo de ti._

La lluvia caía recia sobre la villa de Konoha, el cielo nublado y completamente oscuro era lo único que se apreciaba desde las ventanas de las casas, no había cesado desde hacia días, y parecía que no iba ha cesar, truenos y relámpagos es lo único que irrumpía el silencio y la paz de la villa, una paz por la que se pago un precio demasiado alto. Pero entre el trueno y el relámpago un grito desgarrador lleno de dolor y tristeza cruzo el cielo

-Idiota!!!!!

_Ven y devuélveme al fin  
la sonrisa que se fue._

Eso gritaba mientras derramaba amargas lágrimas frente al monumento donde ya hacían gravados los nombres de los shinobis y kunouchis caídos en batalla.

-idiota

Repitió nuevamente con voz quebrada.

-egoísta, eres un maldito egoísta.

_Una vez m__á__s tocar tu piel  
el hondo suspirar._

_Recuperemos lo que se ha perdido._

Callo de rodias frente al monumento ocultando su rostro en sus manos y derramaba lastimeros quejidos y llanto.

Que mas podía hacer, ahora que el no estaba? que mas le pedía esta vida? solo le quedaba esa fría piedra en la que ya hacia grabado su nombre, ni una lapida, ni un cuerpo, ni una tumba en la cual llorar, definitivamente el era un egoísta.

-tonto, mil veces tonto, creías que morirte era la solución para ti, y para mi? La muerte no era la salida, como pudiste…

_Regresa a m__í__,  
quiéreme otra vez,_

Su voz se corto nuevamente, y devolvió su vista al suelo.

-como pudiste, como te atreviste a dejarme sola- fue el triste reclamo que se escucho en la lluvia.

-yo que te quería mas que a nada, yo que soñaba con un futuro para nosotros…-de nuevo callo ante la lapida.

-Mentiroso!!!!- grito al viento.

_Borra el dolor  
que al irte me dio  
cuando te separaste de m__í_

- me prometiste estar siempre a mi lado, jure estar al tuyo hasta el ultimo momento, me prometiste que… aunque te fueras estarías…aquí…con migo- esto ultimo lo dijo en susurro pues sentía de nuevo aquel nudo en la garganta dispuesto ha aflorar y escapar como el mas lastimero llanto.

Ya no sabia cuantas veces había terminado en ese lugar tras sus paseos que la llevaban a todas y a ninguna parte, demasiado tiempo había pasado y ella no lo había olvidado, mantenía su recuerdo vivo, como parte de su promesa, pero ha veces quería dejarlo ir, olvidar, pero tenia miedo de hacerlo, pues sabia que si olvidaba era perderlo para siempre, y no lo soportaría, no de nuevo.

_Dime que s__í__  
Ya no quiero llorar,  
regresa a m__í__.  
_

-te extraño…-finalmente lo dijo como un susurro que se lleva el viento, con un deje de tristeza y melancolía, pero con felicidad de poder decirle lo que sentía.

_Extra__ñ__o el amor que se fue,  
extra__ñ__a la dicha también.  
Quiero que vengas a m__í__  
y me vuelvas a querer._

-sabes, ha veces creo que esto es una pesadilla, que despertare en cualquier momento, y que veré de nuevo el sol salir para mi, que tu estarás ahí junto con Naruto esperándome con una sonrisa que es solo mía, como aquella...sonrisa…-el silencio reino de nuevo en aquel lugar al recordar la primera vez que vio aquella sonrisa sincera dirigida para ella, era un hermoso recuerdo, de no ser por que era el mas triste que tenia.

_No puedo m__á__s si t__ú__ no est__á__s,  
tienes que llegar.  
Mi vida se apaga sin ti a mi lado.  
_

Muchas veces en la noche se quedaba dormida de tanto llorar su partida, en otras dormía con la esperanza de no despertar de nuevo, y encontrarse con el para no separarse jamás, sin embargo siempre despertaba, sabia que no podía defraudarle, no ha el, le prometió seguir, por el, con el, para el, vivir para ellos.

Recordar era lo único que podía hacer, sabia que eso le mataba por dentro, pero era lo único que le quedaba, siempre desde aquel nefasto día, siempre fingía, una sonrisa, una alegría que ella sabia que nunca mas sentiría, siempre fingida, nunca realista.

_Regresa a m__í__,  
quiéreme otra vez,  
_

-Sabes? me hace mal verte.

Guardo silencio de nuevo por unos segundos.

-pero me hace mas daño el no verte, ha pasado mas de un año y a un no me acostumbro a no sentir tu presencia, no sabes canta falta me haces.

_B__orra el dolor  
que al irte me dio  
cuando te separaste de m__í__.  
_

Miro al cielo del cual caían las frías gotas de lluvia sobre su rostro, mezclándose con las lagrimas que un derramaba, tallo sus ojos de nuevo, y acaricio suavemente con sus finos dedos las letras que marcaban ese nombre, las acaricio por largo tiempo, como si fuese el ostro de su bien amado.

-por que no me dejas acompañarte?- Le pregunto en un hilo de voz.- quiero estar a tu lado-

_Dime que s__í__  
Ya no quiero llorar,  
regresa a m__í_

Bruscamente el viento cambio de dirección, el bosque se silencio, la lluvia cayo mas sutilmente y dejo escuchar el murmullo que la suave brisa conducía, se dejo acariciar por esta, como siempre, creyendo que esta era la forma que el tenia para confortarla.

-comprendo, aun debo seguir aquí- dijo con cierta sonrisa llena de pesar, mirando aquella piedra sin vida.

- lo mejor será que me valla, aun tengo cosas que hacer, te veré después, descansa Sasuke kun.

_No me abandones as__í__,  
hablando s__ó__lo de ti.  
Devuélveme la pasi__ó__n de tus brazos._

_  
_Camino lentamente por esa senda que desde hace un año tan familiar se había hecho, contemplaba como los pocos rayos de sol se filtraban a través de las espesas nubes de tormenta, contemplando como las gotas creaban una paz armoniosa entre ambos elementos.

Llego a su casa, guardo su paraguas y descalzo sus pies, camino empapada hasta su recamara, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de revisar la correspondencia para ella dirigida, no encendió las luces, pues no quería ver a nadie, y no quería que nadie supiera que ella se encontraba en casa, abrió la puerta de su recamara y se tumbo en su almohada.

-por que?, por que sigo llorando a pesar de que te prometí no hacerlo de nuevo.

_Regresa a m__í__,  
quiéreme otra vez,  
_

Miro por la ventana y contemplo la lluvia por algunos momentos, cuanto dolor sentía al verla, pero le tranquilizaba tanto poder contemplarla.

-es un sueño, pero no sabes cuanto deseo mirarte de nuevo.

Miro por la ventana de nuevo, y cerro las persianas para poder dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, al único lugar en donde podía compartir, vida espacio y tiempo con el.

-regresa a mi lado, Sasuke kun…- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de dormir.

_borra el dolor  
que al irte me dio  
cuando te separaste de m__í_

Miro desconcertada el paraje en el que se encontraba, tan idílico, tan perfecto, tan irreal hasta para ser un simple sueño.

-Donde estoy- su voz hacia eco en aquel inhóspito lugar.- hay alguien?

De pronto una cálida brisa le rodeo, esta llevaba con sigo hermosos pétalos de flor de cerezo, le hizo sentir llena de felicidad y alegría, una que hacia mucho tiempo no sentía.

-Sakura- escucho que alguien le llamo, esa voz la conocía, dio vuelta lentamente, confiada en poder sobrellevar la broma que sus sub-consiente le jugaba.

-Sasuke Kun? Pregunto dubitativa.

_Dime que s__í__  
Ya no quiero llorar,_

-Sakura- le llamo de nuevo este, frente a ella tenia un Sasuke vivo, pero no igual a como lo recordaba, este Sasuke se miraba diferente, se miraba mayor a como ella recordaba, su cabello había crecido, le llevaba sujeto a una coleta baja.

-Sasuke kun?- le pregunto de nuevo.

-Sakura, me prometiste seguir, y vivir, estuviese o no yo a tu lado, me prometiste seguir Sakura- decía este mientras se acercaba hasta donde ella estaba- me prometiste ser fuerte y no llorar mas por mi Sakura, yo no quiero verte sufrir sufres tu, sufro yo por no poder estar a tu lado y consolarte.

El estaba a unos pasos más de ella y le abrazo con firmeza, le atrajo así si, pudo sentir el respirar de su aliento, el latir de su corazón, pudo sentirlo de nuevo. No pudo contener su llanto nuevamente y lloro sobre el pecho de Sasuke, lloro por largo tiempo, mientras el simplemente acariciaba su cabello.

_Borra el dolor  
que al irte me dio  
cuando te separaste de m__í__.  
_

-por que me dejaste?- pregunto entre llanto

-Sakura me lo prometiste, y yo confió en tus promesas, ahora confía tu en mis palabras, nunca te deje, nunca me fui de tu lado, siempre estoy con tigo, no hay momento que yo también dese estar a tu lado, acompañándote, siendo el apoyo que quieres, créeme.

-te extraño tanto.

- y yo a ti, pero por ahora es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, cumple tu promesa hacia mi, confía en mis palabras, y por ahora desea verme que yo acudiré a tus sueños, confía, espera y cree, algún día tu me acompañaras de nuevo.

-es una promesa Sasuke kun?

-te lo prometo Sakura, ahora duerme que yo vigilare por tu sueno, y promete que al despertar mañana seguirás adelante sin mirar atrás, e intentaras recordarme con una sonrisa y no con lagrimas, mi querida Sakura.

_Dime que s__í__…._

_Dime que s__í__…_

_Regresa a m__í_

La mañana nuevamente se acoplaba a un nuevo día, abrió la persiana de su ventana y pudo completar como el sol irradiaba, tenia una promesa que cumplir y una razón ahora para existir. Miro su rostro en el espejo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo de nuevo sonrió.

-es una promesa Sasuke kun, confiare, esperare y algún día te veré, pero hasta entonces seguiré, es una promesa.

En el buro de su recamara ya hacia una fotografía de una feliz familia donde un pequeño de cabellos negros sonreía feliz sobre los hombros de su hermano, y junto a esta se deslizaban desde la cama, sutilmente libre y ligeros, un rastro de brillantes pétalos de cerezo.

_Regresa a m__í_

* * *

Espero haya sido de sus agrado, me despido, prometiendo prontamente lanzar mi fic. 

Atte. Ariane de Virgo


End file.
